Impact-resistant fenestrations are a necessity in areas prone to hurricanes and other weather that generate high winds. While the winds themselves do not typically cause damage to glass windows or doors, in severe weather, loose objects can become airborne and be propelled at dangerous speeds. Once one or more glass windows or doors are breached in a building, it is common that the building's roof and general structure will be heavily damaged. This is particularly prevalent in single or double floor homes, where the primary structure is wood-based.
Several solutions for impact-resistant glass have been created, but suffer from significant drawbacks. Glass panes with excessive thickness are too heavy, and can stress a structural frame. Lack of insulation can lead to cumulative energy loss that can lead to unmanageable energy bills. Improper framing can reduce the structural integrity of the window unit as a whole. What is needed is a structurally sound, energy efficient, impact-resistant fenestration with the capability to withstand high impacts without breaching.